Roshungi
Roshungi was a sohei leader and member of the Lost who joined the Spider Clan when it was formed by Daigotsu. Cultist Roshungi was once a member of the Cult of the Dead Moon under Bunrakuken and was his favored student. The bloodspeakers were aware that Hitomi had sent her Kikage Zumi to seek the Lord Moon artifacts. Roshungi opposed the Dragon efforts. He was no match for them, altough he complicated their search. The Hidden Emperor, p. 53 Lost Ono of Osano-Wo Somehow Roshungi wielded the Lost Ono of Osano-Wo. Roshungi (Spirit Wars Boxtext) Temple of the Ninth Kami Of Roshungi's origin, little more was known. Some believed he was part of the bloodspeaker cell that helped create his lord, Daigotsu. It was known that Roshungi arrived to serve in the Temple of the Ninth Kami almost as soon as the last stone was laid. He was a devoted worshiper of Fu Leng, and thus often came into conflict with Kokujin. Knowing he was no match for the 'mad monk', Roshungi avoided direct confrontation. Masters of Court, pp. 142-143 War of Spirits It was known Roshungi killed Phoenix returned spirits. Moving the Wind (Spirit Wars flavor) Spider Clan Order of the Spider When Daigotsu decided to create the Spider Clan, he visited Roshungi in the Temple of Madness for counsel since Kokujin was no longer available. The Dark Lord was in need of someone who was pure of body, but not of spirit to help him enact his plan. Roshungi suggested Michio, a warrior monk and Roshungi's disciple who was not tainted. Hidden, by Shawn Carman With Michio he founded the Order of the Spider, who developed the unique martial art known as the Way of Poison, Doku-Do. Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement, p. 24 Roshungi found a small hut in the Shinomen Mori, with the figure of an oni sat spinning a web, and moved the Temple of Venom there. Masters of Magic, p. 148 The Shadowed Dojo, a secluded temple of the Brotherhood which had been taken by Roshungi as his own, became the greatest temple of the Order and its training ground. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 356 Into the Empire Alongside Kishida, Roshungi was sent into the Empire to spy by his master. In his case, Roshungi was sent to the village of Nikesake, a small settlement in Phoenix lands. Wary of that clan's diligence in hunting the taint, he kept a low profile assisting an elder monk in a small shrine, outwardly tending to the worshipers while detesting every word on the inside. As that he carried Fu Leng's blessing, he was constantly supplied with a supply of Tea of Jade Petals, a concoction he found foul, but necessary to his mission. Death In 1170 Roshungi was among those who carried out Daigotsu's order to burn the Shinomen Forest after the ascention of Iweko I. During the burning, he faced a contingent of samurai lead by Matsu Hatsuyo. Despite the intervention of another Spider, she succeeded in disembowelling him before her death. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Legacy Following his death the leadership of the Order of the Spider fell to Michio who pledged the order's loyalty to Daigotsu as Roshungi had done. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer See also * Roshungi/Meta External Links * Roshungi (Ambition's Debt) * Roshungi Exp (Spirit Wars) Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Lost Category:Spider Clan Members